Что наша жизнь - игра
by susanivanova12
Summary: разбор высоких и не очень полетов трех мужчин


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: PG-13

Пейринг: Майкрофт, Джон, Шерлок

Жанр: повседневность, философия, психология

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: разбор высоких и не очень полетов трех мужчин

Статус: закончен

**Что наша жизнь - игра**

**Жизнь**

Майкрофт:

Жизнь – арена. Арена цирка. Есть владелец цирка - полководец, блюститель порядка, пунктуальный чопорный джентльмен, есть клоуны – послы, акробаты – консулы, униформисты – стойкие солдатики-игрушки, есть ассистентки – незаменимые помощницы, без которых фокуснику как без рук, есть укротители хищников – рискованные проекты на зарубежье, есть блестки, конфетти, мишура и разноцветные наряды – все то, что нужно, чтобы пустить пыль в глаза. И есть зрители – простые люди, которые хотят получить от цирка что-то, зачем они и пришли в него. Удовольствие, красивую сказку, безопасность трюков, довольные вздохи, счастье… спокойную жизнь страны.

Если Майкрофт и ощущает себя в цирке, то всем сразу – кому, как не ему приходится жонглировать словами, кому, как не ему приходится засовывать голову в пасть тигру или льву в долгих утомительных приемах с послами, кто, как не он знает тонкости балансирования на веревке без лонжи. Он фокусник, маг и чародей с верной помощницей Антеей. Жизнь – игра, а у него самая сложная в ней роль.

Джон:

Жизнь – поле. Поле боя, мирное поле с зеленой травой, поле сражения за жизнь и благополучия, и поле с ромашками, куропатками и… оружием в кармане. Так уж выходит, что в мирное время тоже приходится вести войну, даже если это война за свой ноутбук, место на диване или тишину. Может, не тот бой, которого хочет и ждет душа воина, но ничем не проще.

Жизнь в поле сложна, но увлекательна, если суметь углядеть в ней особые краски. Есть любопытные симпатичные сурки – пугливые девушки, есть птицы-падальщики – воры-карманники, есть хищники – убийцы, психопаты, маньяки… это полевая жизнь, Джону это нравится. Он привык и не жалуется, хотя… иногда хочется оказаться в другом месте, в тихом, спокойном, но это невозможно. Поле – вся его жизнь. Другой Джон не знает и не хочет знать.

Шерлок:

Жизнь – одна большая песочница. Или лаборатория. Или отдел игрушек. В принципе, все неплохо, все интересно и крайне увлекательно. Как отобрать у брата любимую игрушку? Как сломать куличик Мориарти? Как помочь Джону достроить песочный замок, а лучше сломать его как абсолютно глупое занятие, которое и начинать-то не стоило? Распихать соседей по песочнице и стать царем горы – это интересно. Найти красивую формочку – это увлекательно. Обнаружить горсть глины среди песка – любопытно. Изучить все, до чего может дотянуться рука, попробовать на вкус, понюхать, послушать. И пусть другие не понимают всей красоты найденного в песочнице червяка – они идиоты. И пусть остальные морщат носы, когда рядом сдохла кошка - можно узнать, почему именно она сдохла, покопаться в ее внутренностях, убедиться самому или опровергнуть свои же теории – разве это не здорово?

Брат оценит, но никогда не проникнется, а Джон поймет, но не до конца. Такова уж песочница. Или площадка для игр. Или лаборатория. Или… Вариантов миллионы, нужно их увидеть.

**Любовь**

Майкрофт:

Очень сложное изматывающее чувство. Подчас сильно мешающее принимать решение, но все же необходимое. Вечный и недостижимый поиск идеала со знанием того, что это абсолютно невозможно, что идеальны только роботы, а их, слава богу, человеку не нужно.

Одиночество не спасает, не защищает, это скорее вынужденная мера, нехватка времени на романтику, на партнеров. Работа отнимает все время и выпивает все силы, так что да, одиночество может спасти. Кратковременные связи, ничего не обещающие, логичные в своем начале и завершении – все подчинено строгим правилам. Правила и дотошность – два кита политического деятеля. Политика не терпит неженок и слабаков. Только сила, только разум - чувства подождут.

Джон:

Любить сложно, но можно. И нужно. Для чего жить, если не для любви? Это свойственно человеку, этого все ждут и все ищут. Ну, может, не все… В последнее время в любви Джону не везет, но он не отчаивается – все еще будет, всему свое время и место. Только бы Шерлок не мешал.

Джон любит женщин, хочет однажды завести семью – чтобы жена-красавица, двое-трое детишек, пес, маленький домик… но некогда и чрезвычайно активный друг все равно не даст мечте осуществиться, если только Джон не найдет в себе силы бросить все и уехать с Бейкер-стрит. Но не бросит, не найдет и никуда не уедет, потому что Шерлок не просто сосед, он больше, чем просто друг. Шерлок как младший брат, за которым нужно присматривать. Он, конечно, давно уже взрослый мужчина, но по сути, его поведение говорит об обратном. Даже Майкрофту с ним не сладить, а Майкрофт может практически все.

Джон будет мечтать о любви, будет встречаться с девушками, а в конце будет готов с ними расстаться, потому что ни одна не сможет вынести второй глубокой привязанности своего бойфренда, который среди ночи может сорваться на очень важное расследование на другом конце города, у которого будет невыносимый друг-сосед, ради которого Джон бросит любую девушку и помчится, куда только можно.

Шерлок:

Любовь – химическая реакция. Физиологический процесс. Любовь – это скучно и неинтересно даже с точки зрения философии. Все эти стихи, поэмы – красиво, но чего ради? В конечном итоге все окончится столом патологоанатома и скальпелем. Все эти фрикции – это так банально. Что может восхищать в человеческом теле настолько, чтобы заглушать работу мозга? Любовь вредна, поэтому Шерлок ее игнорирует как факт. Она есть, пусть она будет, но лучше его не касается. Это отрава. Шерлок любит яды, но не такого действия.

Зная анатомию женщины, мужчины, зная, как протекает половой контакт, вовсе необязательно принимать в процессе горячее участие. Иногда теория намного лучше и интереснее практики. Ведь для того, чтобы знать, что у человека есть мозг, совсем необязательно делать ему лоботомию. Хотя лоботомия намного интереснее даже группового секса.

Шерлок не знает практики процесса группового секса, но зато он специалист по телам, по физике, химии и логике.

И он не любит девушек Джона. Они слишком глупы даже для Джона.

**Боль**

Майкрофт:

Поведение родного брата. Ничто в этом мире не приносит столько боли, как Шерлок и его поступки. Он большой парень, но иногда вытворяет такое, от чего становится очень больно как морально, так и почти физически.

Майкрофт всегда старается помогать, с самого своего детства он привык заботиться о младшем брате. Когда Шерлок подрос, подросли и его проказы – содранные коленки, ссадины на ладонях, синяки и царапины на лице. Когда брат вырос и стал самостоятельным, боль ничуть не уменьшилась. Шерлок узнал, что в мире полным-полно опасных игрушек, которые он обязан опробовать. К сожалению, на себе.

И Майкрофт проводил дни и ночи, сидя у больничной койки, когда брат накачивался наркотиками, когда выпивал столько, что приходилось помогать ему, держать над унитазом… Шерлок привык испытывать мир на прочность, а Майкрофт привык подстилать соломки, только бы Шерлок не упал. У Майкрофта часто болят зубы и голова. Майкрофт не может не скрипеть зубами от глупостей брата. И Майкрофт смертельно боится, что однажды Шерлок упадет и больше не поднимется, а сам Майкрофт не успеет подставить ему свое плечо, чтобы он смог зацепиться.

Джон:

Боль – признак того, что еще живешь, что бьется сердце, что пуля не прервала бег крови по венам, что из горла рвется крик, а рана пульсирует огнем. Боль – это даже хорошо, когда ее немного. Бывает ли немного боли в поле? Бывает ли, что боли нет на войне? Джон не живет иллюзиями – боль стимулирует желание жить, вгрызаться в жизнь зубами и ногтями, всем существом, каждой клеточкой. Жить вообще сложно, а когда болит – сложнее вдвойне.

Иногда болит нога. Нет, болит часто. Часто, глупо… потому что не по-настоящему. Плечо тоже болит, но реалистичнее, подергивая старый шрам будто за нитки. Боль тела не так страшна – Джон врач, он на себе ощущал ее влияние. Куда страшнее боль души, когда та осталась где-то далеко от мирной жизни, где-то под палящим солнцем страны раскаленного песка, крови и автоматных очередей. Боль души рождает крик, когда уже ночь, когда спит сосед, домовладелица и все люди старого города. Крик переходит в агонию, когда душа мечется и, не найдя выхода, изливается слезами. Редко, но такое происходит.

И еще душа болит за самого соседа – однажды он вызовет в Джоне невыносимую концентрацию боли, когда…

Об этом Джон предпочитает даже не думать.

Шерлок:

Боль – всего лишь реакция нейронов мозга на внешний раздражитель. Это даже скучно, хотя и неприятно. Что может быть интересного в боли? Ее нельзя потрогать, ее не засунуть под микроскоп, не нарезать дольками. Ее можно испытать, но это скучно, это неинтересно. Это еще хуже, чем даже любовь – совсем уж глупое чувство.

На боль лучше смотреть, а свою – игнорировать.

Боль Майкрофта забавляет – он не способен терпеть даже царапину. Морщится, будто ест лимон со шкуркой.

А вот боль Джона Шерлок ненавидит. Пожалуй, это единственное после скуки, что Шерлок по-настоящему ненавидит. Джон – единственный друг, хотя даже сам Шерлок не готов это признать вслух и без издевки.

Джон больше, чем просто друг, потому боль Джона Шерлок готов разделить напополам и вытерпеть самому, если была бы такая возможность. Вместо этого приходится отвлекать Джона от фантомной боли здоровой порцией беготни по улицам Лондона за очередным преступником. Это Майкрофта приятно помучить, показав ему сахар, когда у него болят зубы, а с Джоном так нельзя. Шерлок не анализирует, почему нельзя, он просто принимает это как догму.

**Смерть**

Майкрофт:

Философская или физиологическая штука, принимаемая как должное. Все смертны, ничто не вечно под луной, но процесс ухода на ту сторону может подождать, когда так много нужно успеть сделать на этой стороне.

В частности – приглядеть за братом. Он с детства первый кандидат в списке смерти, слишком уж у него много энергии и мало элементарного чувства самосохранения. Однажды смерть заберет и Майкрофта, он к этому готов, но… как же младший брат? Он и в старости способен наделать кучу глупостей. Ему достанет терпения или упрямства показать язык даже смерти, да он и бога бы переспорил, только бы последнее слово осталось за ним.

Майкрофт не боится смерти, Майкрофт боится смерти для брата. Боится, что однажды получит сообщение от своих шпионов о том, что брат успел первым стать ангелом. И Майкрофт боится не встретить его по ту сторону, потому что политикам в раю мест нет. Особенно тем, кто продает брата гениям криминала.

Джон:

Смерть – худшее, что может произойти с живым. Джон солдат, он и сам убивал, и спасал от этой старухи с косой, и однажды почти побывал в ее ледяных объятиях, но натянул карге нос. И дай бог, натянет еще, если все удачно сложится. А вот сложится или нет – задача трудная. При теперешней «мирной» жизни с соседом всякое может случиться. Вернувшись с войны живым, как-то глупо умереть от ножа какого-нибудь воришки или таксиста, но ведь преступникам закон – пустой звук, а риск – часть жизни солдата.

И уж тем более вопрос о жизни и смерти никогда не встанет перед тем, кто защищает друга. Друг, конечно, тот еще сумасбродный тип, но он друг, ничего уж тут не поделать. Ради него, ради таких как он друзей, Джон и выжил, и сам готов убивать.

Может, пуля успеет первой, сразит однажды и Джона, но если повезет – Джон увернется.

А уж с Шерлоком тем более не должно ничего случиться – Джон не допустит.

Шерлок:

Смерть – всего лишь угасание, прекращение жизнедеятельности организма. Обычный процесс в результате стечения различных обстоятельств. Либо череда событий, либо естественный отбор – кому как повезет. Шерлок не думает о смерти – отчасти некогда думать о том, что банально, отчасти – не хочется. Отчасти – глупо или просто страшновато, особенно, если не о своей.

Шерлок ко всему относится философски и взвешенно. В конечном итоге, все смертно – глупо пытаться обмануть смерть, но иногда удается урвать еще минуту, еще час, день, год. Обычно люди радуются даже такой мелочи, а Шерлок мучается некоей незаконченностью, нелогичностью.

Люди так страдают, боятся, плачут, не желая умирать, но ведь есть моменты, когда приходится делать выбор, чтобы смерть одного завершила некую игру, когда жизнь в ее обмен была бы дарована сразу троим.

Шерлок никогда не испытывал такого страха, никогда не проливал слез над усопшими, даже мало кого жалел, но…

А некоторые самоубийцы оставляют записку – странный обычай. Шерлок сделает все как следует, но записки не будет.

А еще говорят, что с того света можно вернуться, если есть незаконченное дело. У Шерлока масса дел.

А еще…

Одна смерть в обмен на три жизни – нелогичное уравнение, подвластное только гению. Шерлок его решит.

И постарается выйти победителем в любом случае.


End file.
